Those Moments
by You know my name not my story
Summary: There are moments in our life. Small moments. Big moments. That shape our life and define us for eternity. Claudia Anna Fawn was a defining moment for Tom Marvolo Riddle.


Throughout his life Tom Riddle liked to collect treasures . His first was what most called the Hogwarts treasure Claudia Anna Fawn was beautiful no more than beautiful she was exquisite and most were sure she had veela blood in her , how could she not have with her golden hair that fell to her waist , her ivory skin that was scattered with a few freckles, her perfectly proportioned face with big beautiful blue eyes that twinkled as did her smile that was held in her perfectly pink soft lips accompanied by dazzling white teeth.

But don't be fooled by the pretty package , the inside was just as perfect as the outside. Claudia had the rare gift of being unfavourably kind, she was also incredibly intelligent and as sweet as sugar. Her only fault she had fallen in love with Tom Riddle a man who was so indescribably cruel and cold hearted.

Their story begins the first day they set eyes one each other 1st September. Claudia was making her way with her two best friends up the stairs to await their sorting , they were giggling together. 'Uh' thought Tom 'why can't those girls shut up' he turned his head to get a better look at the annoying girls , through the crowd he saw her , her head back in laughter , a smile gracing her pretty face. ' What did you just think?' Tom scolded himself , why had he just called a girl pretty. He didn't have time for girls and he definitely did not need any girl. He looked up from the ground to see her eyes , bluer than the sea. Claudia turned her head to look at the students behind her. Her eyes locked with a pair of dark, cold ones. In that moment both of their lives would never be the same again.

Claudia found out the next day the owner of those dark eyes . His name was Tom Riddle, he was so different to all the other boys Claudia knew , he was so smart and handsome but there something about him , something that intrigued her. In his first transfiguration class he discovered who owned those blue eyes, a gryffindor named Claudia Fawn. She was beautiful, smart, kind and sweet and had a giggle that made his brain go fuzzy. He could not help but stare at her , he knew he shouldn't she was a gryffindor and he didn't know anything about her blood.

For their first few years of school , they did not utter one word to another . Just stole fleeting glances at each other , it was clear in those first few years that they were both highly praised by teachers and students alike, each for different reasons. They first spoke to each other one day in potions when Professor Slughorn paired everyone together. They would be making some antidotes for poisons, Tom moved over to where Claudia was sitting , he was nervous for the first time in his life, there she was just sitting smiling reading through her textbook, as she heard him approach she lifted her eyes from the textbook and sent him a beaming smile. His heart started to race a feeling he was not used to. She stuck her hand out for him to shake and said, still beaming "Claudia Fawn, pleasure to meet you"

"The pleasure is all mine Miss Fawn" he said shaking her hand and for the first time in his life he did not have to lie, he was genuinely pleased to meet her. When he shook her hand she felt sparks go through her body. The whole potions lesson they exchanged hidden looks and secrets smiles. Neither believing their luck. Throughout the rest of the year they grew closer and although they did not spend all their time together they could call each other friends. Claudia was the only friend Tom ever had or ever wanted.

Even though they were friends there was still much unknown about Tom , Claudia had however spilled her heart out to Tom. He had learned that she was a pureblood and that her family was very rich but all of them had been in Gryffindor. She also had two older brothers who were both famous quidditch brothers and super overprotective. Her lifestyle gave Tom an insight into the life of the rich and famous and it made him crave her even more. They were sitting by the lake one Sunday afternoon when Claudia asked him "Tom, would you like to come and stay at my house for some of the summer?" He paused for a minute before answering " I'm very sorry Claudia but I'm afraid I cannot accept your offer" her face fell "Oh yeah right I totally understand , you'll want to spend time with your family"

"Claudia I don't have any family, I can't come because the orphanage I live in wouldn't let me come" he said almost with a snarl. "Oh Tom I'm so sorry , I didn't know"

"Its ok how were you too know." Claudia never asked him any more personal questions liked that again.

At the start of their fifth year they were crowned prefects and both wore their badges with pride. When they had returned they had both grown up a lot both physically and emotionally. Claudia had grown more beautiful if that were even possible , making Tom's heart race even more. But nothing made Tom's heart race even more than the possibility of finding the chamber of secrets. He became obsessed with it , it was difficult to decide who he cared more about Salazar slytherin or little Claudia. When he wasn't researching the chamber and his ancestry , he would stay very close to Claudia , he was starting to realise that she was too popular for her own good, all the boys would watch her as she walked down the corridors and they all seemed to want to talk to her. Tom became very jealous and he would hardly let her out of his sight , she decided to confront him about his possessiveness. They were sitting at the slytherin table as Tom had insisted she did "Tom you need to stop controlling me, I'm not a little toy"

"I'm not trying to control you Claudia, I just want to protect you , you are too beautiful for your own good and I am afraid some vermin will take advantage of you" he said coolly, her cheeks flushed when he said she was beautiful and so she just nodded as an answer. "Claudia why are you blushing?" he enquired

"Because, I ..I like you" she stammered . He looked shocked for a while and for a minute Claudia feared the worst, but she had nothing to worry about for his stone face cracked into a small smile and he whispered "I like you too" and then slowly kissed her cheek. Both their hearts pounded and she laced her soft fingers into his stone hard ones. In the weeks that followed the two became enchanted with each other and often kissed and held hands down the bustlingly corridors, but Tom had still not asked Claudia to be his. For fear of being away from her beloved Tom , Claudia stayed at Hogwarts at Christmas for the first time in her life and on his birthday she gave him a diary that had his name printed on the back , which she had bought for him in muggle London. It was on his birthday that he told her his greatest secret of all "I've done it Claudia , I've found the Chamber of Secrets and I've opened it and now I can rid the filth of the school" he said menacingly though excited. Claudia saw how it happy made him and if it had been anyone else she would have told on them but this was her Tom and she was so happy that he was happy so she flung her arms around his neck and said "I'm so proud of you Tom." Of course it was nothing to be proud of , but she was naïve and in love and loved the evil grin on Tom's face. He asked her then to be his , she accepted at once and loved the looks that she got as they walked down the corridor , her hanging on his arm.

Tom released the basilisk on the school , but of course no one expected perfect Tom Riddle the teacher's favourite to be the source of all the pain caused . They were sitting by their tree by the lake, Tom's head in her lap discussing future plans while she stroked his hair "Tom what are you do want to be when you're older?" she asked him

"I'm going to be the greatest wizard in the world and everyone will fear my name" he said proudly , Claudia was in awe of her boyfriend. "Tom, I think you need a new name , because I'm sorry but Tom isn't scary" she said fearing his reaction, he did not like to be criticised. He thought for a moment and then looked at her and said "You're right Claud , I've always hated that name and I'll need followers too"

"You'll get them darling who wouldn't want to follow you, you're perfect" she praised him, his eyes gleamed with her praise and her prediction soon came true he was gaining followers although they thought he considered them as friends. How wrong they were , Claudia was and would be his only friend. It however all soon turned ugly , when a girl was murdered in the bathroom. When hearing the news Claudia rushed to Tom fearful he would be discovered and sent to Azkaban. He however remained calm and for the first time in his life was rude to his girlfriend "Claudia you have to relax , you look guilty , do you really think I'd be that stupid to not cover my tracks?" he snarled at her. She said nothing , just nodded silently knowing she had been stupid and had just risked Tom's secret. "I'll just frame someone else" Tom said more to himself more than her , "I'll do it" Claudia said without hesitation , she wanted to make up for her mistake and wanted her Tom to be ok, she would go to Azkaban for him, she would die for him. "No , beautiful I could never do that , you're my mine and you'll be with me forever , you're my princess" he smiled and kissed her on the lips. Tom framed the oaf Hagrid and received an award for special services to the school , Claudia praised him so much in the those weeks , she was so proud of him , she knew he'd be great one day he already was to her. When it came for the departure from the platform 9 ¾ , Claudia became very emotional and cried to which Tom said to her "Don't cry it , it makes you look weak and you beautiful are not weak"

"I'll miss you Tom"

"I'll miss you too Claud" he said and pecked her cheek before leaving her for the awful orphanage.

When their sixth year came around, Claudia could hardly contain her excitement about seeing her Tom as she ran through King Cross Station . In their compartment she was sat on his lap kissing him while doing so she noticed a ring on his finger "Tom where did you get that ring from?" He looked down at it "Oh old family heirloom , I managed to find one of my relatives and they gave me the ring" he said with a smirk. "So what did you do over summer?" he asked her, she told him the usual , quidditch with her brothers, shopping with her mother "What did you do over the summer then apart from meet some of your family?" she asked him. He did not seem to want to answer as he had suddenly found the window very interesting "Tom what's happened?" she asked sternly. He looked at her directly in the eyes and said "I found my father and I murdered him alongside my grandparents, filthy muggles" he muttered the last part to himself . Claudia said nothing , she just snuggled up beside Tom and after a moment of silence she whispered "Did it make you happy Tom?"

"Extremely , and its not Tom any more its Lord Voldermort" he said arrogantly. Claudia looked impressed and did not care that he had murdered his family as it had made him happy "Do you like it Claud , my new name?" he asked, she pondered for a moment and then looked directly into his eyes and said "I love it , My Lord" and kissed him hungrily. Tom's eyes blazed with happiness, it was the first time he had been called by his new name and he loved the sound of it coming from her lips , he kissed her back fiercely, his hands roaming her body . His new name was also popular with his followers who were called to those closest to him The Knights of Walpurgis. He was accepted into the slug club and professor Slughorn practically praised the ground he walked on as did everyone else that came close to him. Claudia in particular was falling even more in love him , if at all possible, she dreamt every night of marrying him and watching him conquer the world and maybe one day if he had time and he wanted it as well they could have a child , that would be Tom's heir and would be just as perfect as Tom himself. And yet she still had not told him she loved him to his face. It was his plan to turn immortal that made her stick to him like Velcro and lose all her friends , she could not and would not ever be apart from her Tom, her friends could never understand her obsession with him she could not care less , Tom was her life now and nothing would change that. She proved her love to Tom in the room of requirement he had asked her to come there and she found him waiting outside the room on the seventh floor , he grabbed her hand and they walked past the room three times before entering it "My Lord what is this room?" she asked

"It is whatever you want it to be, that's the beauty of it." She took in her surroundings , the room was dimly lit and there was a few chairs scattered around and piles of books and a large portrait of Salazar Slytherin on the wall facing them and a few snakes in glass cages at the edge of the room. "And what did you want this room to be?"

"Its just for me , I come here to think and work on my plans and now its for us" he said smiling. "Why did you want to meet me here My Lord?"

"I need you to do something for me"

"Anything My Lord, what do you need?"

"I have been working on my mark, I've called it the Dark Mark and only my most trusted and dedicated followers will receive it, I thought it was only right that you were the first one to receive it." Her heart swelled , he trusted her the most , she sent him a large smile back as her answer . He smiled back at her he went over to a chair and then beckoned for her to come, she moved her way over , almost at a run, Tom laughed at her excitement "My, my someone is excited, come and sit in front of me beautiful," she did as ordered and kneeled in front of him , beaming up at him. "Hold out your right arm" she did not however move "My Lord wouldn't it be better if it was on my left, that way no one will see it when I am writing , I am not ashamed of it in the slightest, I want to show it off to the world its just I do not want to reveal your secret to everyone"

"You are right again my dear Claudia you are so intelligent , what would I do without you?" he said , bent down and kissed her on the lips and then took her left arm, he turned it over and then pointed his wand at her pale arm. His eyes locked with hers as he muttered the incantation , all of sudden she was writhing on the floor in pain , her eyes swelled with tears as the pain surged through her body. Tom fell to the floor beside her, frantic with worry about what would happen to his girl "Tom it hurts so much, its so much make it stop Tom please" she screamed , he did not even care that she had called him Tom he was just worried about her life, "It will be over soon my dear , it will all be worth it , you trust me don't you?" he said grabbing her hand as her body began to shake , more tears escaping her aquamarine eyes "With my life" she whispered. He looked down to her left arm where a snake and skull where forming, his eyes glimmered with excitement , her body began to slow down and the shaking ceased. She was alright; but exhausted the mark was now sitting boldly on her arm, there it sat forever etched into her skin, she had pledged herself to Tom. Her eyes closed but she was still awake "Does it look ok?" she asked fearfully, she was so desperate to please him.

"Beautiful" Tom breathed , she smiled , Tom was happy that was all that mattered , he bent his head and pressed his lips on the mark. Claudia shivered under his touch. "My Lord I am sorry for calling you your previous name , I did not mean it I swear"

"Its ok sweetheart just don't ever call me it again , you know how much I hate it, remember what is my name?"

"Lord Voldermort"

"Good girl , now get some sleep" he said and left her to sleep on the cold stone floor while he read a book.

She wore her mark proudly and Tom would often ask to see it , his eyes looked there was fire dancing in them every time he saw it and that would make her even her involvement with Tom caused her marks to drop ,she was becoming obsessed with him and trying to make him sixth year came to an end just had five others had done before. She tried not to cry when saying goodbye to her Tom, he kissed her cheeks, her lips and finally her mark with a final word "Just one more year beautiful and then its just us, you will come with me won't you , wherever I go?"

"If you desire it so My Lord,"

"I do and another thing, this time next year you will not return to your parents this will be your last summer with them and after that you are to never see them again, they will only try and stop you from coming with me , do you understand?"

"Yes My Lord I only need you"

"Good , then until 1st September" he said and left her with tears flowing down her cheeks. When 1st September came around she hugged her parents so tightly and did not want to let them go, "Darling what's the matter you're going to see us at Christmas"

"Yeah sorry , guess I just got a bit emotional bye , I love you so much" she said and went to find Tom. In their compartment she found him looking angry , she also noticed a head boy badge glimmering on his chest, "My Lord congratulations" she said with a smile

"Why where you saying goodbye to your parents like that, they are going to know something's up if you start acting strangely"

"I'm sorry My Lord , but they are my parents , I'm giving them up for you , I'm giving everything up for you, I'm allowed to say goodbye to them" she said angrily , Tom did not say anything for a while "I'm sorry you feel that way, I never forced you into this you could have said no"

"I know and I want to spend my entire life with you My Lord ,but I'm allowed to say goodbye to them" she said . She felt extremely guilty for shouting at Tom , she went over to him and placed her hand his. He smiled up at her and she snuggled into his side and whispered "I'm sorry I shouted at you"

"No I'm sorry I never meant to take your whole life away from you" he said sincerely , he kissed her head . She just stayed by his side the whole ride , neither of them saying anything. It was in that moment when they were just like a normal couple , in love with each other and happy to be in each other's company.

In that term they were at their most happiest , Tom realised that he truly loved Claudia and he would do anything for her , anything. Claudia loved him even more , he treated her better than before he was the perfect gentleman, he always put her first and yet they had still not uttered the three deadly words to each other. It was nearing Christmas when Claudia decided she had to tell him , then she would know for sure that she would have no regrets of accompanying her beloved Tom. They were sitting on a sofa in their room, Tom was lightly kissing her neck while she giggled , "Tom , I want to tell you something" he looked shocked at the sound of his original name , Claudia had decided it would be best to call him by the name she had fallen in love with. "Tom I , I ,I love you" she said in no more than a whisper but Tom heard it crystal clear. He did not say anything , he wanted to say something but it felt like his throat was closed up , he did love her more than anything , he would do anything for her but he just couldn't do it. It seemed his thinking was taking quite a while for when he looked back at Claudia tears streamed down her beautiful cheeks. 'He doesn't love me' she thought , she felt sick she ran and ran until she came to the bathroom where Tom had killed that girl , she threw up , again and again all those years loving Tom Marvolo Riddle were wasted and yet she still loved him , loved him more than anything else in the entire universe. She cried herself to sleep that night and found herself on the Hogwarts express the next morning, she decided she could not be at Hogwarts with Tom there. So she returned home , she went to her room , wrote a letter to her beloved Tom and then took it with her to the bathroom, where she would never come out breathing again.

They found her that evening in the bath , still , unconscious , dead. Her dark mark arm lolling over the edge of the bath, a trickle of blood coming from the words she had etched into her skin, 'Tom Forever' and a letter in her hand addressed to Tom. They told everyone she was killed by muggles , murdered as she walked down the street . Tom for the first and only time in his life cried , he cried and cried, it was his fault she was dead, his fault she was rotting in the ground , if only he had told her how he felt. From that day forward he destroyed anyone who got in his way , from that day on his hatred towards muggles and muggleborns grew stronger than ever and he promised to himself and to his beautiful Claudia he would kill every single one of them.

It wasn't until he had left school and was back to hide his horcrux that he received the letter that was left for him in Claudia's bathroom all those years ago . Dumbledore gave it to him just as he was leaving the new headmasters office and said "She was devoted to you Tom and you destroyed her, I hope you're happy Riddle."Tom was confused until he had read the letter

_Dearest Tom_

_I know by the time you read this I shall be dead but you probably don't know who ended my life my parents will have told everyone that I was killed by someone cruel and in a way they were telling the truth , you see you killed me Tom. I love you so much I worshipped the ground you walked on _,_ I cannot fault you ;to my eyes you are perfect.I gave up my whole life to be with you , my friends, family , grades ; a normal life, but you know at the time it didn't seem such a problem because I had you and I knew you would protect me. __I would do anything for you Tom, anything and I hope that one day you achieve what you've always wanted , I know you will be a great wizard someday , well to me you always know I used to dream about us getting married and having children, I wanted to give you the family you had never had growing up.I don't regret my death , I could not live in a world where you did not love me and now I'm out of the way , no more distractions,you're free to live your dream.__Tom Marvolo Riddle I love you more than anything in the world and I hope someday you find happiness and love._

_Love your Claudia _

He could not do what she had hoped for he could only find love and happiness when beautiful Claudia Anna Fawn was around.

Her death drove him to madness and he became more evil than any other human could be and in the end he was the furthest thing from a human anyway. He kept her letter with him every where he went , killing the Potter boy, when he was at his weakest, his return , every person he murdered and tortured he had his little piece of Claudia with him. The only death he felt any remorse for. Maybe if Claudia hadn't died things would have been different, maybe.


End file.
